Wolf Like Me
by lovebitesx
Summary: Moving to Forks, Washington makes Hanna come to the horrible realization of what she is, with a little help from a certain wolf.  Hanna/Jacob  Crossover/One-Shot. Hanna Marin One-Shot Challenge #4


**(a/n Hello people who happened to stumble opon this fic! :D this is a jacob/hanna fanfic :D Yes, Hanna is a werewolf! The italics if you don't already know is the thoughts of the wolves. This is the 4th in the Hanna Marin One-Shot challenge! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Hanna huffed and cursed under her breath. She had only told Caleb the secret – a secret no one, not even Ali knew – because she felt better having at least one person knowing. Not so he could basically run away from Rosewood, with Hanna I may add. She looked out the window at the rapidly moving trees, still wondering exactly where he was taking her.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Hanna moaned, rubbing her neck.

She's been sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep Caleb stole in Philly for at least five hours. She was more or less sore as hell. Caleb gave a light chuckle under his breath, turning to the left. Hanna looked at Caleb through the corners of her eyes.

"Seriously? That's the answer you've given me everytime I've asked," She groaned out, opening the window for some air.

Wherever they were, it sure was mucky, humid and wet. Three things Hanna and her hair hated. Hanna and humid weather went together just as good as an electronic wire and water. It just wasn't a smart idea to mix them.

"I haven't answered your question," Caleb answered back, his eyebrows showing his confusion.

Hanna sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had forgiven him for the Jenna thing, and she had trusted him enough to tell him her biggest secret, but the guy was getting on her last nerve. If he wasn't as willing to find her help, she would've gotten rid of him a long time ago. Probably back in Nebraska. At least Hanna thinks it was Nebraska.

"That's exactly my point! I get that you want to help with my 'condition'," Hanna put her hands up to make air quotes.

"But, did you really need to basically kidnap me and take me out of Rosewood for this special help?" She asked, rubbing her hands together. Her fingers were frozen.

"Yes, this person will really help Hanna, you just have to trust me," Caleb said, grabbing Hanna's left hand and squeezing.

"Yeah, I've trusted you before, but look at where that got me," Hanna mumbled under her breath, not caring if Caleb had heard her snooty comment or not.

She just wanted to curl up in her bed and fall into a deep sleep, like Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

><p>"Hanna," She heard in the distance.<p>

Hanna groaned and then blinked her eyes open. She had almost gotten herself to believe she was in her bedroom in good old Rosewood and not in a stole Jeep (which the license plate they had changed) stopped at somewhere named _La Push._

"Where are we?" She asked, stretching.

Her muscles basically screamed out in protest. She was almost positively sure her butt was officially asleep, the same with her left leg. Caleb climbed out of the Jeep, ignoring Hanna and went up to the door of the house they had stopped infront of and knocked. Hanna stretched her legs and yawned. She squinted out of the windshield, seeing rain droplets silently hitting the glass. Hanna poked her head out of her side window, about to call Caleb's name when an elderly man answered the door. Hanna's eyebrow furrowed. Who was he and exactly how or why was he going to help Hanna? Hanna climbed out of the Jeep's cab, walking up to where Caleb and the man were chatting like they have known each other for years.

"Yup, and here she is," Caleb said, locking his eyes on the very confused blonde girl next to him. Hanna's brow furrowed even more.

"Hi?" She answered, unsure of exactly what to say. The man nodded.

"This is Billy Black, Jacob's father," Hanna nodded.

Caleb could tell she was confused. "Jacob was the guy I was telling you about," Hanna nodded, her lips forming an 'O' shape.

This now made sense, sorta. Hanna looked around and saw a wolf starring at her from the woods. She wondered if that was another of the pack or Jacob.

"Are there other's?" Hanna asked, cutting off Caleb's comment.

Billy looked up at the blonde, making Hanna seem like he was starring into her soul.

"Yes, there is Embry, Leah, Paul, Seth, Quil, Sam and others," Hanna nodded, looking back to where the wolf once stood.

Whoever that was, Hanna was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><em>What do you mean there is a new wolf?<em> Leah was practically yelling at Quil, Embry and Jacob.

They had been having a contest, to see which one of the four could run the farthest, the fastest without being winded. Jacob had stopped when he heard a car door slam. He had walked to the edge of the woods, looking seeing a brown haired boy walk up to his front door. He had immediately recognized Caleb. He hadn't changed since his time in La Push. His father had answered the door not to long of a time later, a smile plastered on his features. They had talked for awhile before a blonde girl opened the passenger door and walked up to where his father and Caleb were. He had learned her name was Hanna and that she was the new wolf Caleb had talked about on the phone. He was her new "mentor" for lack of a better word. He had caught her eyes, a pretty oceanic blue color, before he ran back into the woods to find Embry, Quil and Leah.

It wasn't exactly a secret that they were getting a new pack member; it was hard to keep anything a secret within the pack.

Leah had figured out about the new member later then the rest but she was just as pissed as the guys figured she would be.

_Yeah, she came with Caleb._ Caleb had been a close friend to Jacob before his parents passed and he was forced into child cares' clutches (they had taken Caleb away from La Push the same day also) Jacob had been destroyed, sure Caleb wasn't a werewolf, but he knew that one day Jacob would become one and he still acted as if nothing were going to happen the day Jake turned sixteen.

_She?_ Leah yelled back, her teeth were bared and the three guys hadn't taken a step since they'd stop to talk about the subject.

_Yes, she's a blonde, blue eyed girl from Pennsylvania named Hanna Marin._

Leah's nose had shot right up in the air after girl.

_She's already sounds like a snob._

Quil and Jake shared a look.

_She's not even sure about this whole werewolf thing, Leah. Give her a chance._ Quil commented.

Leah growled._ No one wanted to help me or Seth when we shifted. I had to go through the whole experience alone, not even exactly sure what was happening to me and you are telling me to GIVE HER A CHANCE!_ Leah was beyond pissed.

She growled in Quil's direction before running back toward the direction of her house.

_I don't think Leah's very happy._ Embry's voice broke through the awkward silence.

Quil looked at Embry and gave him a glare.

_Obviously, genius._

* * *

><p>Hanna sighed and lifted her second and last suitcase out of the Jeep's truck. She breathed out and almost ran into a body.<p>

"Sorry," Hanna mumbled, not really feeling up to talking.

"You need help?" The person asked, holding out their hand.

Hanna looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"You must be Hanna?" The person asked, looking deep into Hanna's eyes.

"And, you are?" Hanna asked.

The person cracked a smile. The smile was cute, happy and sweet that Hanna couldn't help but smile back.

"Black. Jacob Black," Jake answered back, making Hanna giggle.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you seem like the kind of person who would be hard to make laugh," Jacob commented, seeing the light pink tint set into Hanna's cheeks.

"Yup, that's me," She answered back awkwardly.

"Were you the wolf I saw the other day when Caleb & I were talking to your dad?" She asked, biting her lower lip. Jacob nodded.

Hanna sighed. "Yeah, and by the way, none of us bite, but we do bark," Hanna's smile got bigger.

Jacob grabbed the handle of both of her suitcases and started heading into his house.

"Except Leah, she's all bite and some bark." Hanna laughed at that.

_You know this won't be so bad after all_.


End file.
